


I don't blame you

by CuckooTrooke



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Belly Rubs, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Sickfic, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli comes back home and sees that Adam hasn't gone to the studio because of mysterious stomach ache. He does his very best to stop his baby from hurting.<br/>Just a sweet little fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't blame you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was re-written on 19th of October 2015.

"Honey? You're supposed to be at work by now" Sauli frowned, part of him a little worried, when he noticed Adam was still at home when he came back from his morning jog. He heard voices from the bathroom and he carefully opened the door.

"Adam?"

"Don't come in please. I must be an awful sight"

Adam was crouched before the toilet seat and his hair was messy, like he has been tossing in bed the whole morning, and he was only in his sweats. 

Sauli walked beside him and brushed his hair off his face. Adam started gagging again, but nothing came out anymore. Sauli caressed his back soothingly and kissed his temple.

"What's this sudden illness?"

"I dunno. I just woke up feeling a bit strange and then my stomach started churning" Adam said quietly and stood up, flushing the toilet.

"Poor you" Sauli pouted and gave him a hug, "Go back to bed and I'll bring you some ginger ale"

Adam nodded and made his way back back to bed while Sauli went into the kitchen to get his ginger ale. When he came back, Adam was curled in a ball on the bed, looking just miserable. He feels so bad every time Adam gets sick.

Sauli put the ginger ale on the nightstand and lay down next to him.

"Feel like taking some?"

Adam made a face at the thought and his stomach lurched and complained out loud about that. He just doesn't feel like drinking or eating anything at all at the moment.

Sauli pulled Adam into his embrace. 

"Do you feel feverish?"

"No... My tummy just hurts" He pouted and clutched his belly with his hand. Sauli kissed his hair and gently pushed Adam on his back on the mattress, and gently pressed his hand over the small swell of his belly. It almost looked like Adam had eaten too much or something that doesn't agree with him. 

Adam sighed and pressed his own hand over Sauli's, just to get enough pressure, but not too much. As soon as Sauli made a little rub move, his insides let out a growl, which made him blush and turn his head to the side.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's okay" Sauli reassured him and kissed his temple. 

"I'm happy you came back home. Feeling sick is much better with someone who cares about you" Adam murmured and focused on the feeling of Sauli's hand on his hurting stomach.

His stomach started to grumble again and his face twitched.

"Ow..." He whimpered, "It hurts" he said, and right on the moment his phone rang. Sauli reached to take it from his nightstand and answered when he saw it was just Danielle.

"It's Sauli, Adam's sick. I'll put on the speaker"

Adam groaned in disapproval but Sauli did so anyway.

" _How's my favorite rockstar?_ " Danielle asked.

"Stomach ache and I'm dying" Adam whined.

" _I guess you won't be at the party then?_ "

"We will" Sauli said, "At least I will, tomorrow is a complete different situation" he added and Adam nodded as an agreement. He might feel lots of better tomorrow.

" _Okay, dolls. I was just calling to ask if you'd like to meet up today but since Adam is sick I rather not. See you tomorrow then, get well honey_ " She said and closed the call. Sauli placed the phone back on the nightstand and snuggled back to Adam, gently starting to rub his swollen tummy. 

Adam purred happily and sighed. He already feels better because of Sauli. Sauli made sure not to press too hard while he rubbed his stomach.

"I need something to drink. I'll be right back" Sauli said and patted his knee and got off the bed. He went downstairs and to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and he could not help but notice that the cake he bought yesterday was gone. 

He smiled. Damn Adam. 

When he returned, Adam had a guilty expression on his face like he knew that Sauli would see the reason for his stomach ache anyway. Well it was so good! But he regrets it now. 

"It was too good" Adam pouted, "Don't hate me"

Sauli chuckled, "How could I when you look like that?"

Adam gasped, "Are you saying that I look- Ouch. Doesn't like moving" he winched and curled back to a fetus position. 

"Poor baby" Sauli murmured, crawling on the bed with Adam, "I'll be your nurse now. And I start by taking off this sweats that clutch your belly" he decided and tugged Adam's sweats lower. Adam had to roll on his back so Sauli could pull them off. 

Sauli leaned down to kiss his belly, "Poor tummy. I hope I can make it a little better"

"You already are"


End file.
